He Thrists For My Blood
by your-wonder-land
Summary: Gabriella Montez moves to East High. Everything goes fine until she hears about Troy Bolton. His looks are perfect but there's a flaw. What's that? He's a vampire and he thrists for Gabriella's Blood... R&R What'll happen? Find out in HTFMB!
1. Cafeteria

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM. I don't own SOME of this plot either!**

Laughter and voices filled East High's cafeteria, except a particular table far off in the corner consisting of 2 beautiful girls with creamy skin and dirt blonde hair cascading down their shoulders. The blue eyed girl, Kendra, started fiddling with her silverware while the Sam, green eyes stared far off in the space moving her lips quickly not allowing her sister to hear.

This beautiful duo sat there breathlessly. Their hair flowed in the wind as the cafeteria double doors erupted silencing the menace around them. They stood up simultaneously and walked towards the doors towards a shaggy haired blue eyed boy, Troy Bolton. Eyes followed the direction the girls walked towards to. Guys clenched their fists as girl stared at the boy.

This was like a routine for East High's seniors. Everyone knew them, though the triplets did not acknowledge anyone at school. You are unlikely to find one without another during all school hours. They have never spoken unless told so do to teachers with oral reports. Their voices were unheard most of the school years, though their voices were like bells to the ears of East High.

"Who _are _they," Gabriella Montez whispered leaning her body across the table for her new school mates to hear.

Gabriella Montez was a new student to East High, with her stunning brown eyes, her curvy body, and her delicate voice; she caught the eyes of East High's student body.

Sharpay had no intention on turning her head around knowing who Gabriella was talking about, "Oh, them?" She sneered popping a broccoli in her mouth.

"Yes, them." Gabriella imitated wondering why Sharpay's voice spilled with annoyance.

"The Bolton's" Sharpay breathed while taking a strand of hair out of her sight and behind her ear.

"What's so…," Gabriella continued,"special about them? I mean all the quietness and stuff." She took a sip of her coke, exhaling as the cold liquid trickled down her throat.

Sharpay's eyes widen and shifted her self in the seat as if trying to find a comfortable spot for telling a story, "The Bolton's own the city. You'd think they'd be talkers if they did but no," Sharpay rolled her eyes sipping her pink lemonade, "they never talk. Not once. And Troy-"

Gabriella interrupted her, "Who's Troy?" She questioned.

Sharpay sighed, "You have so much to learn. Keep up. Troy's a guy name. There was one guy there. Come on, think a little."

Gabriella blushed, "Sorry"

"As I was saying, Troy- Oh, gorgeous right?" Sharpay smiled dreamily, as Gabriella just nodded, "He doesn't date. At all. Neither do his sister's. I don't know why, there's something weird about that family." Sharpay's eyes burned as she clutched on to her bottle, "Maybe they came back from rehab." She suggested, Gabriella giggled, "I don't know…"

They bell rang indicating to go to their last period of the day, Gabriella clasped her books to her chest and followed Sharpay, "I'm gonna sit with my friends. Is that cool?" Sharpay asked, without Gabriella's approval she scampered to a desk.

Gabriella waltzed into the class and froze. No empty seats left besides the one dead center of the class. Next to Troy Bolton.


	2. Adventure

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM and the plot as in Twilight the Vampire concept. Sorry to confuse you guys.**

**Sorry for those who didn't want a rewritten chapter.**

**It just looked really crappy. **

As soon as Gabriella made her way in, she gave the whole class their first impression of her. Klutz.

"Wah- Oh!" Gabriella cried flying down the rows, only a girl like Gabriella could've pull such a bone headed move off and look as cute as she did.

A white hand fell upon her face, she froze, "Need a hand?"

Her eyes widened and she saw who it was, "Right, Sorry. Uh,"

Troy grinned and grabbed her hand, pulling her up with no struggle, "You're light."

Gabriella grimaced sitting down, "Yeah right."

Gabriella quickly undid her ponytail, letting it fall on her shoulders, with the aroma creeping under Troy's nose. He frowned, and leaned away from her.

Though this didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella, she shrugged off his bi-polar like behavior.

Sharpay threw a note at her, Gabriella turned on her side and frowned, "Open it," Sharpay whispered giggling.

_your sitting next to troy! sooooo lucky_

Gabriella turned her body, making sure Troy couldn't read it, she wrote.

_yeah i guess. hes super cute._

Casually ready to throw the note back the teacher snatch the note out of her hands and smiled, "No note passing Miss. Montez, Miss. Evans"

Sharpay started to turn her charm the highest it could go and smiled cutely, "You're so right teach, we should learn from our mistakes. I am truly, really, sorry. Ain't that right Gabriella?"

"Y-Yeah Uh-huh"

"Nice try Miss. Evans, Miss. Montez ruined the charmed," Gabriella's face flushed to a deep red, earning a chuckle from Troy, "I assume I should read this note aloud?"

"Teach, I-"

Miss. Justice cleared her throat and began, "You are-"

"Oh!" Gabriella gasped as she purposely threw herself to the floor, placing the back of her hand against forehead and sighed.

"Gabriella!" Miss. Justice yelled, "You alright darling?"

Gabriella, still on the floor peeped a, "Yes"

"Miss. Justice," The students in the class snapped towards the masculine voice and stared, shocked.

"Miss. Justice, shall I take her to the nurse?" Troy offered smiling at Gabriella's shocked expression, slowly turning into a smile.

"Why yes you should…" Miss. Justice grinned at Troy's helping hand and with one swift movement they were out in the halls.

"Come on," Troy whispered sneaking down the halls of East High. Without an answer from Gabriella, Troy slipped his hands into hers and pulled her outside into his Volvo.

**(Authors Note: I don't own this Volvo either…)**

Gabriella, completely flabbergasted at Troy's actions, stood petrified.

"I'm not going to rape you," Troy let out a half-hearted laugh as Gabriella clamed down.

She managed to let out a, "Where are you taking me?"

"Let's just say we won't be going back to school…" Without another word the whole ride, Gabriella's heart was about to leap out her chest, unbelievable.

How can someone's expression change so quickly in so little time? I don't know. Ask Troy Bolton.

**Like it?**

**Dislike it?**

**Review it!**


	3. Lingering

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HSM, never will.**

Feeling a wet mist, Gabriella stirred awake. She opened her eyes, one by one. Realizing she was with Troy, she beamed. "We there yet?"

He only chuckled. "Only for about 32 minutes."

Gabriella gave him a light push, noticing his muscles beginning to ripple at her touch. She shrugged. "You should've woken me up."

"You're cute when you sleep, really cute."

Gabriella blossomed to a hectic flush. "Oh, cute? I was cute? You were looking at _me _right?"

Troy swirled his eyes around, ignoring her comment. "More like adorable."

There was a calm, comfortable silence for a brief moment until Gabriella blurted out. "Why'd you bring _me_ here? I mean me. Why me?"

He exhaled a heavy breath and sighed. "I dunno. I had a feeling."

"Feelings?" Gabriella asked, twinkling.

"A feeling." He sneered.

"Well," Gabriella stated. "I feel a lot more comfortable with you, being alone." Saying this, Gabriella lightly leaned towards Troy.

She stiffened as he moved away. "Yeah."

"What is this feeling? I have it too. I guess, I mean, we don't know each other. One minute, I think you're gonna kill me, the next…" Gabriella sighed. "I don't know."

Not wanting to go farther in the conversation, Troy stood up, motioning his hand towards Gabriella to stand up as well. "My sisters would want me home. Come 'mon."

Gabriella caught Troy's hand in hers. "Wait, so now we're leaving? We just got here!"

"Let's go." Troy called out, grabbing his hand back in his own possession.

As they pulled up her driveway, Gabriella groaned. "Great, I have no time for homework."

"Well, yeah, sorry. See you at school." Troy replied.

"Wait." Gabriella cried. "Thanks."

"You're-"

Getting caught off guard, Gabriella leaned in, leaving a kiss on Troy's cheek. Troy let her luscious lips linger there, not wanting her to stop. Troy pulled back. "Bye Gabriella." Troy muttered.

Gabriella sitting in the car breathless sighed. "Sorry- I- bye Troy."

**Short.**

**Short.**

**Short.**

**Short.**

**Review.**

**Short.**

**Short.**

**Haha, so anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! They'll be longer, I promise. I just wasn't in the mood to write much. See you guys!**


End file.
